Complex precast construction methods are used to build a high-tech plant, e.g., a semiconductor wafer fab. Most project tasks that previously had to be done on site can be completed in advance in a plant by employing precast construction methods. Main components, such as beams, columns, and slabs, can all be produced in the precast method. In particular, a complex precast construction method allows project tasks to be done by producing the precast components in the plant in advance, sending them to the construction site, and then using machines and hoist equipment to finish the remaining project tasks on the construction site, including component assembly, rebar connection and limited concrete casting. This minimizes on-site workload, and greatly reduces labor and time. Construction time is also effectively shortened. Meanwhile, safety is improved because traditional erection of external scaffolding can be avoided.
It is also advantageous that crevices are not easily produced in the wall surfaces of the precast panels of a plant as a result of seismic activity.
CN2683763Y is a typical prior art in this technical field. It discloses a beam position bottom closing device for precast floor slab, including two precast floor slabs spaced apart from each other by a gap for the beam position, a square formwork to close the bottom of the gap, a sealing body between the square formwork and the precast floor slabs, cross bars below the formwork, upper support bars provided with respect to the cross bars and on the gap between the precast floor slabs, connecting members (60), which extend through the cross bars, formwork, sealing body and upper support bars to allow each element from the upper support bars to the cross bars to abut against each adjacent element such that the formwork can be forced to urge against the sealing body and closely contact the precast floor slabs. Under the fastening of the connecting members, the upper support bars and the cross bars can allow the formwork and the sealing body to be tightly attached to the precast floor slabs.
This conventional art relies on the passing of the connecting members (60) through the gap for the beam position, all of the fastening elements and the sealing body (30) so as to obtain the effect of closing the bottom of the gap and securing the fastening elements. That is, the sealing body (30) which contacts the concrete slurry is inevitably formed with holes. Leakage may occur due to the holes. Further, there may be undesired problems due to the connecting members that extend through the concrete slurry. Under the circumstances, there is need for improvement of the conventional art.